EL PODER DE LA MÚSICA
by KamiiFanfics
Summary: Hinata fue a una fiesta, donde descubrió que su novio Kiba la engañaba, luego de salir e intentar irse caminando a su casa, se encuentra con su ex, con el cual rompió por obligación de su padre ¿qué pasara cuando el se ofrezca a llevarla y en medio del trayecto se escuche una canción con la cual ambos se sientan muy identificados? léanlo aquí en el fic con el peor nombre NARUHINA3


**Respóndanme en que soy peor ¿En los títulos o en los resúmenes? xD Yo creo que en ambos soy malísima...**

**Ah, se me olvidaba, en el video de la canción se trata de que ella lo traicionó, pero al final terminan juntos, en fin, lo mío es diferente, es mío, ah re boluda, se darán cuenta mientras lo lean, y me faltaba algo… mmm, ah sí, la canción es Llorar de Jesse y Joy. Se me ocurrió todo esto viendo Avenida Brasil jajaja. Y pensando en hacerlo un regalo a mi "amiga" que ni conozco Ailu-chan, que tiene unmillondoscientostreintaycuatrolechugacuarenta (sí, es un número, esa es una de las cosas que aprendo los viernes viendo Hola Soy German XD) fics que me encantan y leo todos y cada uno de ellos, si nunca leyeron un fic de ella y les encanta el Naruhina, Sasusaku, Saino, Shikatema, Nejiten y creo que no escribe de ninguna más, búsquenla sus fics son lo más, y este One-shot aunque sea malisimo esta dedicado a ella 3 te amo Ailu-chan, es una escritora de creo que no tiene cuenta acá en **

POV HINATA

– "Me duelen los pies" – Pensaba, estaba en una fiesta hace rato, estoy caminado por la vereda y me duelen los pies, malditos tacos, maldito Kiba, maldito mundo…

FLASH BACK

Como ya dije, estaba en una fiesta, no porque quería, sino para no quedar mal con él ¿Qué quién? Mi novio, o mejor dicho ex-novio, Kiba Inuzuka. Era una fiesta más o menos elegante, ya que era el 15 de una chica ¿Quién? Ni idea, Kiba fue quien dijo que vendría y que lo acompañe, estaba vestida con un vestido turquesa, él había venido con un jean oscuro y una camisa gris… No lo encontraba, no sabía dónde se había metido, y yo no conocía a una sola persona… Caminé entre las personas buscándolo, pero nada… Luego de buscarlo por más o menos media hora, me decidí a sentarme y tomar algo. Estaba caminando entre la multitud para llegar a la barra de tragos y tomar algo, cuando lo vi, sonreí al verlo, ya me estaba sintiendo un pez fuera del agua ¿Por qué? Por 2 simples razones, una no conocía a nadie, dos no me gustaban estas fiestas, por eso para mis 15 no hice nada por el estilo (olvide decirlo tiene 18), mientras más me iba acercando vi que no estaba solo, estaba con una chica, no me importo, podría ser una amiga o algo, y si fuera algo más tampoco me importaría, después de todo no lo quiero, solo estoy con él porque según mi padre, él es de una familia adinerada, un buen partido, y bla, bla, bla, entonces cuando Kiba me pidió que fuese la novia tuve que aceptar, aunque amase a otra persona, además él parecia estar muy enamorado de mi, demasiado y siempre ha sido muy buen amigo. Estaba a unos 20 pasos cuando vi como él la besaba… Me quedé en shock por un buen rato, al salir de él no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados, me acerque a ellos.

– Eres un imbécil Inuzuka – Le grité cuando llegué a ellos, la música estaba muy fuerte así que solo ellos me escucharon.

– Hi-Hinata – Dijo él al separarse de la chica, la cual estaba sonriendo.

– No digas nada ¡Vete al diablo! – Le grité pensaba irme pero me sujeto de la muñeca – ¡Suéltame! – Le dije forcejeando pero era más que obvio que eso no funcionaría – Eres un idiota, primero me pides ser tu novia y luego te vas con otra, podrías no haberme dicho que te acompañe y cortado primero conmigo.

– Hay que hará ahora niña ¿Llorar? – Dijo la chica anterior.

– ¿Llorar? ¿Por él? – Dijo arqueando una de mis cejas y señalando a Kiba – No me hagas reír. No lo quise, me dio lastima cuando me pidió que fuese su novia, además de que mi padre dijo que era un buen partido, que venía de una familia adinerada y no sé que estupideces más… A mí nunca me interesó ni él, ni su dinero, pero si me dio mucha compasión cuando me lo pidió – Mentí, lo de mi padre era cierto, peor lo de que me dio lastima no, solo acepté por mi padre total ¿Qué tenía que perder? Lo único que me importaba ya lo perdí.

– Tú eres la idiota, pensaste que en algún momento te amé, jamás fue así, solo te quería llevar a la cama como cualquier chico que saliera contigo, entiéndelo, jamás nadie te amará, por nada más que no sea tu cuerpo y a lo sumo si él es pobre tu dinero… Ni siquiera ÉL te amó – Eso me sacó de mis casillas, pero me contuve.

– Pues si es así, suéltame – Dije y esta vez sí me zafé de su agarre – No conseguirás llevarme a la cama ¡Nunca! Así que no me molestes más – Me volteé y empecé a caminar.

– Tranquila, eres como la virgen maría, jamás te entregarías a nadie, pero Dios no te dará un hijo, te lo aseguró – Escuché que dijo. Era mentira, a nadie no, pero solo a una persona.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y aquí estoy, a unas bastantes cuadras de donde era la fiesta, mi casa está muy lejos de allí, me empezaban a doler los pies, así que me saqué los tacos, ahora caminó con tacos en mano izquierda y bolso en derecha. No sabía cómo volvería a mi casa, no aguantaría ya que es muy lejos, y ni siquiera sé cómo llegar, no traje tanto dinero como para pagar un hotel y taxis no veo pasar, no llamaría a mi padre para que me venga a buscar, lo único que haría es recordarme el resto de mi vida eso, ya que él mismo me dijo que nunca nadie me querrá si sigo así de débil, tímida e insegura – Neji-niisan – Dije cuando pensé que mi problema estaba resuelto, busqué en mi bolso mi celular, lo encontré y estaba apagado, traté de encenderlo pero no funcionó – Ah – Suspiré – Sin batería (me pasa siempre T.T) – Resignada empecé a caminar como antes. Miré el cielo, parecía que iba a llover ¿Qué más podría pasarme? Seguí caminando, ya no me importaba nada, escuché un ruido, como de un auto acercándose, volteé y vi las luces de este, se estaba acercando era un auto blanco, vi la patente y supe de quien era, me volteé para que no me reconociera, pero escuché la bocina/claxón y como me llamaba.

– ¿Hinata-chan que haces aquí? – No sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Qué le diría? Nada, solo vine a una fiesta con mi novio, pero me fui de ella al ver que me engañaba, luego de decirme que nadie jamás será capaz de quererme. Lo que me faltaba.

– ¿Eh, Naruto-kun? – Pregunté haciéndome la inocente – ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? – Naruto, mi otro ex, al que Kiba se refería con el ÉL, mi padre nunca quiso que esté con él ¿Por qué? Por su clase social (media), su personalidad hiperactiva, por lo tonto que puede llegar a ser a veces, etc… En fin, tuve que terminar con él. No se me ocurría ninguna forma para dejarlo causándole el menor daño posible, así que recurrí a lo primero que se me ocurrió, celos…

– Yo pregunté primero – Dijo y fruncí levemente el ceño – Es broma – Rió – Nada, fui a cenar con los chicos.

– Yo vengo de una fiesta – Dije.

– Que extraño, por lo que recuerdo no te gustaban las fiestas… Mmm ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa, empezará a llover y vives lejos?

– No es necesario, no quiero molestarte – Dije bajando la mirada, con un notorio sonrojo.

– No es molestia Hinata-chan, anda sube, te podría pasar algo es muy peligroso – Dijo abriendo la puerta de copiloto.

Rodeé el auto, ya que estaba hablando con él del lado del conductor, y subí en a su lado.

– Gracias por llevarme – Dije.

Estaba la radio puesta, en ese momento estaba terminando una canción la cual no conocía, estaba temblando, tenía frío y mi vestido no abrigaba mucho que digamos. Vi como Naruto me miró y se sacó la campera de cuero negra que traía puesta, la recuerdo muy bien, era su favorita, era de cuero por fuera, pero de algodón por dentro, muy abrigada. Se la quitó mientras seguía conduciendo (no pregunten como XD) y me la colocó en mis hombros.

– No es necesario que…

– Tienes frío, y yo estoy bien así – Me interrumpió regalándome una de sus sonrisas marca Naruto Uzumaki.

– Gracias – Murmuré mientras me la acomodaba.

El camino fue silencioso, y no un lindo silencio, un silencio incómodo, muy incómodo. Lo único que se escuchaba era la radio… En un momento empezó una canción muy conocida para mí, mi canción favorita. Naruto sonrió y desde el volante le subió el volumen.

POV NARRADORA

La canción empezó a sonar…

_**Me perdí buscando ese lugar **__**  
**__**Todo por tratar de demostrar **__**  
**__**Olvide que sin tu amor **__**  
**__**No valgo nada **__**  
**__**Y tome una vuelta equivocada **_

Hinata se sintió muy identificada, ella buscaba el respeto y amor de su padre, por eso dejó a Naruto y estuvo con Kiba y todo resultó mal, muy mal. Y de todas formas no lo consiguió.

_**Me quede sin movimiento **__**  
**__**Sin saber por dónde regresar **__**  
**__**Lleno de remordimiento **_

Ahora era Naruto, él no supo cómo reaccionar cuando ella la dejó, todavía recuerda sus palabras "Eres un tonto Naruto, Neji es mi primo ¿cómo puedes estar celoso de mi primo? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan celoso? ¿Cómo puedes no… confiar en mí?" Hinata lloraba mientras decía eso, Naruto pensaba que era por su estúpido error y por haber golpeado al primo de su novia, ya que los vio a los dos abrazados, caminando uno al lado del otro muy cariñosos (fue el plan desde le principio), pero no, era porque lo tenía que dejar, tenía que dejar al amor de su vida "Lo nuestro… lo nuestro se acabó" Sollozó ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos y se fue corriendo de allí.

_**Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien mas **__**  
**__**Y llorar,(y llorar) y llorar, (y llorar) **__**  
**__**No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí **__**  
**__**Te quiero recuperar **__**  
**__**Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame **__**  
**__**Del sufrimiento, oohh nooo... **__**  
**__**(Del sufrimiento) **_

Ambos pensaron que esa canción estaba hecha para esos momentos que pasaron, desde que terminaron ninguno vivió feliz, necesitaban ayuda, ninguno sonreía como antes, se necesitaban a ellos, su padre no dejó que ella lo volviera a ver, luego de ponerse de novia con Kiba menos lo iba a querer ver ¿Qué le iba a decir? "Hola Naruto, tanto tiempo, te presento a mi novio Kiba" ¡NO! Solo una resentida haría eso.

_**Tengo la esperanza que el dolor **__**  
**__**Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón **__**  
**__**Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas **__**  
**__**Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa **_

Desde ese día Naruto enviaba mensajes que decían "Perdón, mi amor, fui un estúpido al sentir celos, lo siento" y llamaba pero ella nunca respondía, hasta que un día no lo mandaron al buzón de voz, lo atendieron, él estaba re feliz hasta que escuchó la voz de un hombre, preguntó por Hinata Hyuga, y el hombre le dijo que ella era la antigua dueña del teléfono, que él se lo había comprado… Ella cambió de celular, por él, para no tener que escucharlo, pensaba él y dejó de insistir.

_**Juro que es verdad no miento **__**  
**__**Que mi voluntad es el cambiar **__**  
**__**Pero sola yo no puedo **__**  
**__**No se cómo lograr **__**  
**__**Mi alma reparar **_

Y otra vez, ella sentía que se trataba de ella, ella trataba de cambiar, siempre trató de no ser lo que es, de ser más como su hermana menor, pero no podía sola, ella solo quería estar con él, abrazarlo, besarlo, pedirle perdón… Una lágrima traviesa escapó de su ojo derecho, ella giró la cabeza hacía la ventana para que él no la viese.

_**Y llorar, (y llorar) y llorar, (y llorar) **__**  
**__**No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí **__**  
**__**Te quiero recuperar **__**  
**__**Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame **__**  
**__**Del sufrimiento,**__**  
**__**Del sufrimiento**__**  
**__**Del sufrimiento,**__**  
**__**Del sufrimiento **__**  
**__**Del sufrimiento,**__****_

_**Y llorar, y llorar... **__**  
**__**No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí **__**  
**__**Te quiero recuperar **__**  
**__**Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame **__**  
**__**Del sufrimiento ohhhhh **__**  
**__**(Del sufrimiento) **__****_

_**Y llorar... y llorar...**_

La canción terminó, Hinata tenía ahora más lágrimas en los ojos, Naruto lo notó y pensó que algo había pasado en la fiesta, no solo por las lágrimas sino que no se iría sola a esa hora, y con alguien tuvo que ir. Pero ella no lloraba por el estúpido de Kiba. Frenó el auto.

– ¿Me dirás que pasó en la fiesta? – Preguntó Naruto buscando sus ojos.

– ¿D-de qué hablas? – Tartamudeó secándose las lágrimas pero sin mirarlo.

– A ti no te gustan las fiestas.

– Ahora sí.

– De todas formas no irías sola, y si lo hicieras tendrías un auto esperando para que te pasasen a buscar, estabas demasiado lejos de tu casa.

–… – No sabía que contestar, ya no tenía excusas – Fui… fui con una amiga, pero ella se encontró con su novio allí… se quedarían hasta muy tarde y… yo tenía que irme temprano – "Tenía que creerse eso", pensó Hinata.

– No te creó – Dijo – Mírame cuando me hablas – Ordenó, ella no se movió – Mírame – Su voz sonaba fría y dolida. Agarró su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo – ¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntó preocupado mirándola a los ojos.

– No lloró – Trató de desviar la mirada, mas no pudo.

– Hinata, te conozco, más de lo que crees, sé cuando estás feliz, cuando estas triste, o enojada, solo con mirarte a los ojos ¿Quién te hiso llorar? ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Nada… – Respondió con un hilo de voz.

– Hinata… – Naruto se notaba realmente preocupado y eso la confundía, después de todo lo que ella le hiso él se sigue preocupando por ella. Por un impulso ella lo abrazó – Hinata – Dijo él sorprendido pero correspondió al gesto, la envolvió en sus fuertes y protectores brazos, mientras ella lloraba en su pecho. Ella se sentía bien así, recibía el calor y la protección que Naruto siempre le ha transmitido. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, el llanto se transformó en pocas lágrimas, las lágrimas en sollozos, y por fin los sollozos cesaron y reinó el silencio – Está bien, Hinata, si no quieres decírmelo, no te obligaré, pero recuerda que siempre, siempre estaré ahí, para escucharte – Dijo acariciando su cabello.

– Na-Naruto-kun ¿P-por qué? ¿Por qué aún te preocupas tanto por mí si yo… yo te dejé? – Dijo ella sin separarse de él.

– Eso no quiere decir que yo no te siga amando – Hinata se separó instantáneamente de él y lo miró a los ojos ¿Después de todo lo que hizo la seguía amando, cuando ya había pasado un año?

– ¿Pero porque, porque me amas yo…?

– Por ser tú misma, tu timidez, tus sonrojos, tus sonrisas, tú forma de actuar y pensar en diferentes ocasiones. Todo, todo me gusta de ti, tal y como eres… – Ella dejó salir una leve sonrisa ante lo dicho por él – bueno… no todo – Desvaneció su sonrisa – Odio y odiaré siempre que te quedes callada, que guardes silencio y no luches por lo que amas, es normal teniendo al padre que tienes, que prácticamente te criaste sola, pero debes entender que con los demás puedes decir todo lo que piensas y no serás juzgada de mala manera – Sus ojos azules demostraban cariño, comprensión y tristeza a la vez.

– Por no quedarme callada hoy terminé caminando a casa – Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos, ella habló sin pensar y al darse cuenta se tapó la boca.

– ¿Qué te hizo Kiba en la fiesta? – Preguntó Naruto serio, una de las muy pocas veces que se lo veía así. Hinata, por su parte, se mostró sorprendida al saber que Naruto sabía de su relacion con Kiba.

– Él no me hizo nada…

– Eso quiere decir que fuiste con él y no con una amiga (Tulle xD creo que se escribía algo como Touche o algo asi, es lo que dicen en esgrima) Si fuiste con él no te hubiera dejado sola ¿Qué pasó?

Hinata tomó mucho aire y dio un largo suspiró antes de empezar a contarle lo que sucedió a Naruto.

– Ese maldito – Dijo Naruto golpeando el volante – ¿Cómo puede decirte eso?

– No importa Naruto.

– ¿De que estas hablando? Te dijo que no te amaba, que solo te utilizaba y te engañó y dices que no te importa.

– No lo quiero, no lo quise y jamás lo querré, no me importa lo que haga.

– Si, pero... Un segundo… ¿Cómo que no lo quisiste… y porque salías con él?

– Bueno, mi padre quería que salga con alguien de dinero y…

– Otra vez tu padre – Dijo enfurecido – Hinata, él interfirió en nuestra relación, te obligó a que terminarás conmigo y ahora te obliga a estar con un tipo que encima te engaña ¿Y tú lo sigues respetando y buscas encontrar su respeto?

– Bueno, es que – Empezó a jugar con sus dedos, no sabía que decir hasta que reaccionó a lo dicho por el rubio – ¿Cómo que me obligó a terminar contigo?

– ¿Eh? Ah eso, bueno… como ya habrás sabido te estuve llamando y mandando mensajes por casi un mes, por lo idiota que fui ese día… Hasta que un día me atendió un hombre, me dijo que vendiste tu celular. Ese mismo día iba directo a tu casa y me encontré con Neji una cuadra antes, le pedí perdón y le dije que iba para tu casa, luego de mucho insistir él me contó lo sucedido… no quería que tuvieras problemas con tu padre, así que… dejé de insistir, supuse que con el tiempo te… olvidarías de mi, – Bajo la mirada al decir lo último – y cuando me enteré que salías con Kiba, pensé que lo habías hecho – Suspiró – Creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa.

Naruto se acomodó en su asiento, Hinata todavía estaba procesando la información y recordando toda la conversación. "Él dijo que me ama, él sabe todo lo que pasó, porque lo dejé, aun así me ama, no me insistió para no causarme problemas, más dulce imposible, ese, ese es el Naruto que amé, amo y amaré" pensaba Hinata mientras sonreía Naruto solo llegó a prender el motor del auto cuando sintió como Hinata se "lanzaba" sobre él y lo besaba como nunca nadie lo había besado. Sorprendido por la acción de la ojiperla, tardó un rato, pero luego correspondió. Estuvieron así hasta que el aire les hiso falta.

– Te amo Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y lo volvió a besar – Es mentira lo que dijo Kiba – Naruto la miró confundido y enojado, ¿En ese preciso momento tenía que nombrarlo? – Yo solo me entregaría a ti – Sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

– Hinata-chan – La detuvo Naruto – No es necesario ahora, yo te amo y te esperare toda la vida si es necesario. (Awww salió mi lado tierno, ojala todos los hombres dijeran eso).

– Puede que tú sí, pero yo no – Sonrió pícaramente y lo volvió a besar.

Mientras que en esa noche, en esa ciudad, en ese auto, ella le mostraba de una vez por toda cuanto lo amaba, de la forma más hermosa que se le haya podido ocurrir.

**¿Les gustó el lado salvaje de Hinata? XD ¿Vieron lo que logra una canción? ¿Las canciones tienen su magia o me equivoco? ¡Canciones brujas nos invadirán! ¡Corran por sus vidas! (Dramática total) Jeje, sorry, es que me acordé de un fic que leí de Inuyasha donde Hakudoshi era muy, muy, muy, dramático… Natikal (también de ) es tu culpa ¬¬.**

**SI SE LES OCURRE ALGUN TITULO MEJOR, DEJENLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS, LES DARE EL CREDITO OBVIO, ES QUE NO SE ME OCURRE NADA, Y QUIERO SUBIRLO YA PORQUE ESTOY EN MI COMPU VIEJA QUE TIENE MEDIA PANTALLA ROTA XD Y ME ESTOY PASANDO TODOS LOS FICS A MI COMPU ANTERIOR PERO PREFIERO SUBIR ESTE ANTES QUE PASARLO Y DEJARLO ARCHIVADO EN LA OTRA**


End file.
